Concealed Things
by otaku908
Summary: A persons past can be a wretched thing. One person knows this best, Maka Albarn. What can she constantly be hiding from everyone? Something very deadly, that's for sure. Secrets piled with secrets that even Lord Death doesn't know, can she keep them hidden even when the world is about to end? Or will she risk it for everyone's lives? R&R so i know how crappy it is...
1. Prologue

Tears slipped down Maka's already puffy cheeks. again. How many times had she wandered in her memories just to feel depressed? Too many to count is all she knew.

Yet no matter how many times she was reminded of it, she never revealed her true feelings. Not even to her parents or friends, nor Lord Death himself.

Even when the Shinigami hounded her for the answers, she only ever politely replied "I don't remember." and kept her smile glued in place. After all the only reason she even locked away her soul was because she didn't want people to worry. She never felt worthy enough to have others worry about her.

But now the lock was slowly eroding away due to her soul growing even more. Though she thought it _wasn't able _to grow any _bigger _than _that._

Strange how everything she thought was safe; her thoughts, feelings, emotions, body, memories. Were now vulnerable for people to peek in like they can everyone else.

But, hers were different. Abnormal. The reason being she had a _grigori _soul, an _angel _soul.

The only way souls form are from everything the person has faced, mentally and physically. Angel souls are rare because of that, because the person has had seen or felt something that shouldn't happen, that shouldn't be possible.

Since your soul develops at a young age, it makes it even more difficult to forge one. That is why all those things; her thoughts, feelings, emotions, body, memories; are very dangerous to the person who sees them. Many, many things are hidden in that brain of hers, and they aren't only facts and history. There are secrets. Secrets that could destroy earth if used properly. Secrets that involve her being the main ingredient to it.

There very little grigori souls that are in Death City, but considering the population of the world, there is plenty. Still despite that, Maka is different. She is the only soul with them. All emotions higher than anyone else. Even madness greater than Asura's. She overcame them all, once again that was never though possible. Lord Death himself cannot par with overcoming them all.

She had the power in her to remove all massive amounts of madness and leave only the little that every being had inside, but doesn't use it. That would require having to acknowledge Death's feeble attempts to make her admit what happened, and answering them after she was finished erasing most of the twisted energy. Which she was not willing to tell a single soul. She would conceal until death, as did everyone else.

**(A/N) Ne, prologue's are ALLOWED to be short...right? Well just a random idea during writers block XP Review are gladly accepted**


	2. Chapter 1

Tsubaki screamed in agony. Endless torture from Chrona's thorns had led to this. Though his appearance had switched to Asura's, the embodiment of madness was still able to use his abilities to his own advantages.

Soul lay unconscious a mere 5 meters away from the gentle weapon. The scythe boy's blood colored the ground in a scarlet red, he was severly hurt by unspeakable methods from the demon as well. He was surely going to stay comatose for at least 2 or 3 days.

Spirit protected Maka with unwavering feelings, despite the fact that he was practically on the brink of death from the never ending attacks. With his energy running out at the extraordinary rate it was currently at, he was going to pass out within minutes.

Black Star had already over-used his 'enchanted sword mode' far too many times, exhausting himself to the point where he also fell into a knocked-out state.

Kid had come already and was out of it pretty fast too. He had protected Liz and Patty from a lethal blow, though, he being the Shinigami's son, had saved him from death, he still had to sleep to recover.

Liz and Patty were being squeezed by the Kishin's wrappings. Their will, breath and conscious slowly fading away to the depths of darkness. They screamed in pain with Tsubaki, and all Maka could do was watch.

Maka's wounds were pale in comparison to all the others, not by much, but, still a difference. She felt weak, all she could do was hide behind others because of her denial and arrogance. To defeat the Kishin she would _need_ to release her soul. But, she didn't want to. She wouldn't accept it. She also wouldn't accept her friends death though.

'_Just once.' _she assured herself, regaining a sense of composure, _'only when they are all unconscious will i do it.' _ she inhaled a deep breath. '_No matter the pain of remembering, take it, for their sakes. Remember your promise. Remember that you won't let anyone else get hurt because of your own failure.'_ her eyes slowly started to dull with mixed emotions fading in the process.

Just as the last of the screams slowly and agonizingly turned into groans and whimpers and finally silence, she looked up at her old 'friend'and pleaded, "Chrona, promise me that after this you or anyone else will leave me alone...wait a week or two after this...please, promise me...please...promise..." a tear slipped down the girl's face, '_Get a hold of yourself! It doesn't matter what happens to you, all that matters is them and their safety, not your own.'_

"HAHAHA LIKE THA~T'LL MATTER! HE CAN'T HEAR YOU, REMEMBER~"

"Yes, he can." she stared at Asura blankly before starting the spell.

"Of all things that exist with in myself, of all of importance and of nothing that this mind and body remembers, everything that has happened will now be refreshed and renewed in my memory," Maka raised her arms to her sides, slowly arching her back a little bit before whispering whilst a tear slid down her cheek once again, "My whole being, my entire existence, release...my soul."

The memories flashed like she had just lived it all over again within seconds. The good, the bad, everything. She was ready to give up before it finished, but, she wouldn't, she couldn't, to her, She would rather die than forfeit their lives for her own.

A unsurmountable power coarsed her veins. Her hair grew to the length she last had it at the age she locked her soul away. Her clothing changed, as did her eyes, they were no longer an olive but rather, a emerald.

"I will destroy your existence." the scythe meister announced in a monotone. " For you deserve punishment that requires death. Hurting me, killing me, that was fine. But, your fatal mistake, was hurting them... i hoped you enjoyed your freedom while it lasted."


End file.
